All About Odie
'All About Odie '''is the third segment of the eleventh episode of ''Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield gives a lecture about Odie. Plot At the state university auditorium, Garfield holds a lecture titled "All About Odie". Upon starting the lecture, he starts by showing fan mail offstage. Garfield first stops at the room with Odie's fan mail, which features a plain wooden door. He opens the door, causing a large volume of mail to flood out. Restating that it is Odie's mail, Garfield climbs out of it and walks to his own fan mail room, noting that he must have even more than Odie. He stops at his door, which is elegantly designed. He opens it and braces himself for a flood. When nothing happens, he checks his room and sees it is vacant, with only one letter lying down at his feet. He assumes it is from a "loyal true-blue Garfield admirer", only to discover that it is a letter addressed to "Occupant" about winning money. A disappointed Garfield crumbles up the letter and throws it away as he returns to the stage. Garfield starts the lecture, first showing a picture of Odie, followed by a close-up of Odie's "doggie tongue" ("Very dangerous", Garfield warns). When someone in the audience asks a question, Garfield answers it and requests that questions be saved after the lecture. Garfield then shows some of the uses for doggie tongues, followed by a film about the danger of getting slurped by a dog. Garfield moves onto anatomical charts and a literal pie chart, the latter measuring Odie's brains, common sense, and tongue, with most of the pie representing his tongue. Garfield eats each piece along the way. He then asks the audience for relevant questions. An audience member asks what Odie does all day. Garfield shows slides of Odie in the morning, in the afternoon, and at night, all of which feature Odie happily running around the house (although Garfield claims that Odie looks depressed in the night slide). Despite a lack of interest, Garfield then shows what he does throughout the day, which is sleeping. He also shows himself on his day off, once again asleep, prompting a question about what Odie does on his day off. Garfield reluctantly shows a clip of Odie chasing cars, as well as him catching one. When asked what Odie does with cars after catching them, Garfield states that he buries them in the backyard, which brings laughter from the audience. Garfield is shocked at the reaction, leading the audience to heckle him. Angered, Garfield packs up his gear and leaves the building as the audience jeers him. Back home, Odie greets Garfield, who talks about the lecture, including the part about Odie burying cars. They walk by a bunch of cars partly buried in the ground, with Garfield talking about trying to educate people. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Audience (male members voiced by Thom Huge, female members voiced by Desirée Goyette) Minor Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Herman Post *Foreign Dignitaries *"Doggie Tongue: Threat or Menace?" Narrator (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Drivers Trivia Goofs *A picture of Odie depicts him with yellow ears. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends